Ocuridad en el corazón
by nenet88
Summary: draco está obsesionado con cierta chica... hasta que decide ir a por lo que quiere, aun cuando ella no esté de acuerdo, contenido fuerte.


_¡Hola! Soy nueva en esto, esta es una historia que he traducido del inglés, y está escrita desde los pensamientos de Draco, espero que os guste._

_Ya sabéis, los personajes no son míos y no he publicado la historia con animo de lucro ni nada de eso._

_ß Draco ß_

Miro fijamente en la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin. Mi cara es totalmente visible, pero la expresión en ella debe ser tan espantosa que nadie me se acerca, ni siquiera Crabbe y Goyle. Ninguna sorpresa, yo pienso en ella. Ella y el cabello marrón revoltoso, ojos profundos y cerebro para emparejar la belleza. Recuerdo verla en el Baile de Navidad, colgada del brazo de ese buscador gigantesco, Krum. Yo no la reconocí al principio. Ni siquiera en un segundo vistazo. Pero en el tercero... ella era fácilmente la chica más hermosa allí. Ah seguro, la Veela, Fleur, era hermosa, pero la belleza de Veela no es humana. ¡Y ella... esa sangre sucia mugrienta¡cómo se atreve ella a ser tan magnífica! Suficiente magnífica para mí, si ella no fuese nacida de muggles. Aprieto los puños alrededor de los brazos de mi asiento y yo siento que una orilla aguda cava en la palma de mi mano. El dolor me hace enojado, enojado en ella. Quiero causar su dolor para compensar el mío. Eso es un deseo natural para un sangre limpia como yo y especialmente dentro de mi familia, si sólo quisiera causar ese dolor porque ella es una sangre sucia, pero no. Quiero causar su dolor porque ella hace que sienta las cosas que yo no debería sentir. Como falto de tocarla y mirarla fijamente y besar sus labios... Como falto de poseerla. Eso es un sentimiento muy Malfoy también, la posesión. Poseerla para que ella sea mía; la mente, el corazón y el cuerpo.

Sé ya que yo no conseguiré dormir esta noche. Ella ha estado frecuentando mis sueños por los últimos tres años y yo no permitiré que ella lo haga esta noche. Me levanto y cruzo la sala común, saliendo de ella. Yo no sé realmente a donde voy, vago apenas por los pasillos. Esto es peligroso, los estudiantes no deben ser vistos fuera después del toque de queda, incluso los alumnos de séptimo año, pero no me preocupa. Necesito calmarme. Las imágenes de de ella vienen, atrayente, seductora. Normal para un chico adolescente sano, pero daría algo por deshacerme de ellas. O por lo menos que fuesen de cualquier otra mujer. ¿Millicent?….no, ni Pansy, por favor, pero hay muchas chicas bonitas en Hogwarts¿por qué la tienen que ser ella? Paro en un pasillo sin salida, y me inclino un poco contra la pared, respirando pesadamente por la cólera. No oigo pasos al principio, pero entonces lo hago y levanto rápidamente la cabeza. Yo no puedo ver mucho en la oscuridad, pero los pasos no suenan como Ficlh.

"¡Maldición!, no me puedo creer que me haya perdido," escucho un murmullo agitado de mujer y yo me paralizo. Ah... no  
"Eso es, nada de más noches en la biblioteca," ella continúa mientras registra alrededor y adivino que ella busca su varita. Pero ella se para en la entrada al pasillo, yo no tengo ningún sitio al que ir. Me pongo lejos de la pared y asumo una postura arrogante, con mis brazos cruzados.

"Lumos," ella murmura y la varita ilumina, revelándome a mí. Ella parpadea, asustada obviamente al ver a alguien allí. Le toma un momento antes de reconocerme. Ella parece adormilada… desfallecida. No alerta, como en clase, pero en este estado ella parece vulnerable, sin embargo se enfrenta a mí.

"Malfoy¿qué estás…" ella comienza a preguntarme, pero yo no se lo permití. No me doy cuenta de lo que hago, pero lo hago. Doy un paso y le agarro los hombros, azotándola contra la pared y apretándome contra ella, cogiendo su boca en un beso que magulla. Muerdo su labio inferior, entonces utilizo la lengua para abrir su boca y comienzo a explorarla. Mis manos sueltan los hombros y agarran la cabeza, forzando el beso firmemente, utilizo mi cuerpo para sujetarla contra la pared. Ella pelea conmigo, me empuja contra hombros y yo me doy cuenta, ella no tiene su varita, debió lo dejarla caer. Bien, ella no puede utilizar la magia entonces. Yo la debo estar lastimando, porque ella dejando salir una bocanada de dolor en mi boca. Pero no me para, sólo quiero lastimarla. Causarle el dolor que ella me ha estado causando los últimos tres años.

Deslizo mi lengua por sus dientes, explorándola, probándola. Ella sabe a menta, probablemente chupa mentas en la biblioteca cuando ella trabajaba, quizá la ayuda mantenerse despierta. Y debajo, encuentro ese sabor dulce que he estado añorando. Ahora que yo finalmente lo he llegado a, yo no me rendiré fácilmente. He ido a tal punto, puedo también va completamente.

Suelto la cabeza, agarrando los hombros otra vez y rompo el beso, para enterrar mi cara en su cuello. Ella todavía trata de empujarme lejos, pero es pequeña y está cansada. Yo soy más fuerte y mi adrenalina bombea fuertemente. Beso la piel dulce del cuello entonces repentinamente la muerdo. No causo ningún daño, pero suficiente para un pequeño dolor.

"Mal..¡FOY!" Ella empieza a hablar antes de morderle y causo que su voz cambie a un gruñido a la mitad de mi apellido.

"Shhh," murmuro en ella, "Nosotros no queremos que nos oigan. Y mi nombre es Draco." El dragón. Yo siempre aprecié mi nombre. La mención de ello la confunde, yo antes nunca he insistido en ser llamado Draco.

"Sé como te llamas," ella pelea contra mí, tratando de empujarme de otra vez. "para todo esto, esta es su artimaña más sucia..." Pero yo lo puedo oír en su voz, mis besos la están afectando.

"Di mi nombre y dejaré que te vayas," sonrío malvadamente en su cuello, pero en ella no puede ver eso. Antes de que ella pueda contestar, comienzo mordisquear bajo su oreja. Eso la hace luchar para recuperar el aliento. Sé que ella utiliza el tiempo de evaluar la situación, ella es rápida y lista. Y en este momento no tiene otra salida mas que la que le he ofrecido.

"Draco," ella obedece finalmente, no encontrando ningún conjuro ni maldición en su memoria que se activaría con decir de nombre. Pudo sentirla contra mí, tensa pensando que la voy a soltar. Cierro los ojos y oigo el sonido de su voz diciendo mi nombre. He soñado este sonido por tanto tiempo. Entonces muerdo en el cuello otra vez. Ella jadea por la sorpresa.

"¡Lo prometiste!" Ella suena ultrajado. Muevo los labios hasta la oreja, trazando la curva de ello con la lengua.

"Mentí," cuchicheo con mi voz 'dulce'.

"Tú, no eres más que un sucio, pervertido…" ella empieza a ir contra mí y yo echo para atrás, levemente, apenas para mirarla. La luz de su varita refleja a lo lejos, en el suelo, hace un baile extraño de sombras a través de ella, pero yo puedo ver su mirada, y ella la mía.

"Te costará algo más que eso que te deje ir," le confieso.

"¿Qué me costará?" ella me pregunta sospechosamente, obviamente no confiando en la respuesta. Ella tiene razones para no hacerlo.

"Tú dijiste mi nombre... pero quiero oír que lo gimes. Quiero que salga de tus labios como si fuese lo único que necesitas en este mundo." Ella me mira fijamente, confundida, como si no creyese lo que digo, pero algo en mis ojos la hace creerlo. Advierto ahora que la somnolencia se va de ella, siendo reemplazada por la sorpresa, la cólera y una mirada que calcula, su mente aguda ya trabajar en una salida. Ella no parece impotente y eso me hace enojado otra vez. Quiero que ella esté impotente, para adherirse a mí necesitada, respondiéndome a cada toque, mendigándome estar con ella. ¿Sádico? Quizá. No me importa. Eso no sería nuevo en mi familia.

Mi contemplación le da tiempo de levantar una mano y abofetearme. Pero ella tiene poco espacio y la bofetada es débil, pica apenas. El picar sólo añade lujuria de todos modos. Agarro su mano fuertemente mientras la beso otra vez. Ella jadea contra mis labios otra vez, un sonido impotente y yo aprecio eso. Utilizo mi cuerpo para tenerla contra la pared, y mis manos para empezar a quitarle la ropa. Ella trata de pararme con sus propias manos. Gruño contra la boca y muerdo de nuevo su labio inferior. La sorpresa de ello la hace que retire su mano, y me da tiempo a quitarle el uniforme. Ella no lleva nada debajo de excepto un negligee azul cielo. ¡Yo no sabía que ella tenía cosas como esta! Hace que parezca atractiva, pero la mirada en su cara está impotente, vulnerable, perdida... Yo la puedo tomar ahora, tomarla y hacerla mía, impura o no. Yo la quiero y estoy acostumbrado a obtener lo que quiero.

Me aprieto contra ella y me aventuro a quitarle el negligee y ella implora, "Malfoy no lo hagas, por favor." Ah el sonido dulce de su mendigar. Pero ella se olvidó de utilizar mi nombre y tiene que ser castigada por eso. No es el labio que sufre el abuso esta vez, yo la beso firmemente, pero sin dientes. Mis dedos se hunden en la carne de la cadera que he descubierto, clavándose en ella. Y otra boqueada deliciosa del dolor contra la boca es mi recompensa. Esto debe ser tal golpe para ella. Yo paro de quitarle el negligee, para deshacerme de mi ropa. Logro tenerla contra la pared y quitármela a la vez, es complicado pero lo consigo. Todo lo que llevo es un par de pantalones, suficiente para que ella sienta mi excitación. Ella deja salir otro sonido, pero no es de dolor, esta vez es un gemido. Y yo me doy cuenta repentinamente que durante sus años en Hogwarts que ella siempre ha obedecido a muchos guiones, pero ellos nunca eran nada sexual. A pesar de la ropa interior atractiva y el cuerpo para llevarla ella no sabe para cómo manejar el sexo. Pero ella lo quiere, yo lo sé por el gemido que ella dio al sentir mi deseo por ella.

Vuelvo a su ropa interior y ella renueva su lucha. Sin volver a hablar, quizás no confía en su voz, pero ella me araña, tratando de pararme de desnudarla completamente. Los arañazos encienden la llama que me quema dentro y hacen poco para pararme. Ella puede ser determinada, pero yo la quiero demasiado. Sin su varita ella está impotente y con mi boca firmemente sobre la suya ella no puede decir ningún conjuro. El negligee se une a la ropa en el suelo y ella está desnuda contra mí. Puedo sentir la piel suave de sus senos contra mi pecho. Ella está tensa, temblando. Ella debe estar asustada, yo me doy cuenta. Nunca la he visto asustada antes. Esto despierta otra parte de mí, aparte del sádico, una parte que no ha despertado hasta ahora. Yo toco su cuerpo por todas partes para hacerla bajar a la realidad. Ablando mi beso para dar a los labios magullados una interrupción. Ella lloriquea contra mí. Estiro las manos lejos de ella y me deshago de mis pantalones hábilmente, ahora soy un maestro del arte de desnudar mientras la sujeto contra la pared. Mi miembro se aprieta contra su estómago y ella trata de huir, apretándose contra la pared, pero no tiene ningún lugar a donde ir. Ella tiene pánico y el saber lo que hago, solo hace que yo esté más decidido.

Yo la alzo en mis brazos y le aprieto los labios contra los mío para que ella no estropee el momento con cualquier palabra que quizás esté pensando, eso es si ella tiene la habilidad de hablar. Yo la hago envolver las piernas alrededor de mí, y me pongo contra ella. Ella está tan tensa que puedo sentirla. Yo casi puedo oír la mendigarme que no lo haga. Con una mano yo estiro la cabeza hacia abajo contra la mía para besarla más fuerte y me empujo al mismo tiempo al interior de ella. Ella deja salir que un lloriqueo, mientras yo fuerzo mi entrada en ella. Dios¡ella es tan apretada...! y caliente. Supe que ella era una virgen, de algún modo yo siempre estuve seguro que ella nunca había estado con nadie. Ella lloriquea en el beso, pero esto es un dolor ella sentiría no importa quien estuviese en mi lugar. Sin embargo, no es otra persona. Soy yo, el único ahora mismo, reclamándola. Un mareado, borracho, es mía, la alegría me llena con ese conocimiento.

Cuándo yo estoy completamente dentro de ella yo espero, para darle un tiempo a acostumbrarse y yo mismo cronometro para saber el momento. Tres años de anhelo, de desear este y finalmente está aquí. Las piernas no envuelven más fuerte alrededor de mí y alrededor de sus brazos también, no se resiste más, adhiriéndose a mí, perdida en todas las sensaciones nuevas. La tomo suave al principio, pero mi control no es tan bueno. Pronto yo lo cambio a más duro, más fuerte, pero ella se conforma a mi forma, su cuerpo que responde aunque su mente probablemente no lo haga aún. Pero lo hará. Yo me encuentro perdiendo la noción de tiempo, perdiendo mis propios pensamientos en esta unión, el sentir de... hacer el amor. Pero yo la domino y eso es adictivo. Yo no recuerdo el momento cuando paro besarla y entierro mi cara en el cuello, pero sé que ella no chilla para pedir ayuda. En su lugar yo oigo la respiración irregular, jadeos mezclados con gemidos de placer. Y entonces, en medio de la pasión y el deseo oigo el sonido dulce que yo le dije que quería escuchar.

"Draco..." mi nombre, pasando por sus labios en un gemido, necesitado, jadeante. Mi respuesta es un gruñido que dejo salir en la curva entre su cuello y su hombro. Yo me empujo más fuerte, buscando la liberación que completará mi reclamo sobre ella. Entra una prisa repentina de calor, más violento que he sentido jamás. Grito, amortiguado por el hombro. Empezamos a deslizarnos abajo en la pared y pronto acabamos por el suelo con el montón de la ropa en mi espalda y ella encima de mí. Durante un tiempo nosotros estamos en silencio, recuperando el aliento. El pensamiento coherente regresa a mí y yo no lamento nada. Por qué debería, yo he obtenido lo que quise. En este estado de relajación yo acaricio su espalda y en ella se tensa. Haciendo que ella me mire a los ojos, nuestras caras todavía iluminadas por su varita.

"Lo prometiste," su voz rompe el silencio.

Parpadeo confundido, "¿prometí qué?"  
"Prometiste que permitirías que me fuera si yo," ella vacila allí, pero obtiene el coraje para terminar, "si gemía tu nombre." La miro fijamente. Trato de no dejar salir una risita, es tan fácil jugar con ella ahora que esta bajo mi control.  
"Bueno, vete," yo le digo y puedo ver el dolor y la indignación en su mirada. Ella quizás me odie pero es una mujer y a las mujeres no les gusta ser despedidas fácilmente.

Ella recoge los restos de su dignidad y se separa de mí, yo la deje ir y encontrarme perdiendo el calor de su cuerpo mientras ella tiraba de su negligee y del uniforme de debajo de mí, mientras yo me recuesto sin prisa. Cuando ella alcanza su varita yo la cojo de la mano y la estira hacia mí. Mantengo su mirada con la mía. "Yo te estaré esperando aquí mañana," yo le digo.

"Tú... sucio, pervertido, egocéntrico," ella comienza otra vez, temblar con el insulto y la indignación. Yo la callo con un beso profundo. Cuándo nosotros separamos, yo acaricio su espalda a través de su ropa y le digo, "Eres mía ahora, Hermione, e incluso aunque permito que te vayas en este momento que yo nunca te dejaré." Yo la libero y ella huye por el pasillo mientras yo la miro con una sonrisa en mi cara, tomándome mi tiempo antes de recoger mi ropa y caminar hacia el dormitorio de Slytherin. Ella estará allí mañana, lo sé, puedo maldecirla y pensar que yo no vendré. Pero lo haré. Ahora que la he conseguido, yo no la dejaré.

Si encontráis alguna falta ortográfica o gramatical avisadme para que las corrija, ya sabéis, cualquier critica, agradeceré los reviews. :D


End file.
